It's been a while
by PizzahutgirlxD
Summary: Ritsu bumped into someone at work and that person he bumped into is someone from his family and there is going to be a countdown when Ritsu is going to fall in love with Takano in the later chapters.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys this is my second SIH hatsukoi fanfiction but before you guys start reading you should know about Akita Hinako she is the cousin of Ritsu in this fanfic.I created her so before you read this fanfiction you should know a few things about Hinako.**

* * *

><p>Description of Akita Hinako:<p>

Name: Hinako

Nickname: Hina chan

Surname: Akita (Akita is her dads surname, Onodera her mom's surname)

Age: 25

Siblings: She has a older sister named Yuuna is 10 years older than her and has a child. The child is a girl and is 10 years old and her name is Aika.

Birthday: May 8th

Hair colour: Dark brown

Hair length: Nearly to the chest

Eye colour: Light Brown

Height:10 cm smaller than Ritsu (Well I pretty don't know the height of the people from SIH except for Yukina he is 186 cm tall like Nowaki in JR but the height of the others well don't know ...)

Job: Working at Marukawa shoten in Jade department and she is working with Aikawa Eri too and is helping in the Emerald department well like delivering papers\manuscripts to them.

Hobby: Reads Mangas and watch animes sometime (and a little bit of BL but let's keep it a secrect from Ritsu ;p ) ,loves 'The Kan*' the rest of her hobbies well you guys will figure that out later when you will now her better.

* * *

><p><strong>So well that's it for the describtion for Hinako. I hope you guys will like her !<strong>

***I have no idea about 'The Kan' well except it is made from _Ijuuin_ Kyou in JR and that there is a man with a mustace and that he is a cook . 'The Kan' showed up in JR and SIH and I am getting curious about what 'The Kan' it's something about with cooking right ?**

**Oh ya and one question how to you call a girl or boy who delivers something like papers,manuscripts and bring messages to them and tell them when their meeting is ? You call them delivery boy/girl, messenger or courier pls can you guys tell me ? In the next chapter I used courier for it but I am not sure of it's right so pls if you know it tell me !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so here is a SIH fanfic for you ! I hope you like it if not pls tell me how I can make it better !**

Warning Contain Yaoi !

Rated:T

Summary:Ritsu bumped into someone at work and that person he bumped into is someone from his family and there is going to be a countdown when Ritsu is going to fall in love with Takano in the later chapters.

Title: It's been a while

I don't own Sekaiichi hatsukoi nakamura shungiku sensei owns it ! but I own Hinako Akita well I created her for this fanfic :D

* * *

><p>It was on a Feburary after 2 weeks since the beginning of the cycle and it was pretty in the middle of hell week.<p>

In the morning as Ritsu came in he expected that his co workers and his boss would be in hell week mood but that didn't happend it became the opposite they where actually all in a good mood

_Why are they all in a good mood now_ ?

"Ahmmm Kisa san !"

"Yes Ricchan ?"

"So ahmm why are all somehow in a good mood today?"

"Well you know ..."

"Well ..."

"Kisa ! Did you contact your author already ?"

"Ha?"

"Ha? Don't 'Ha?' me ! Did you or not ?"

"Oh I no but I will now ! but I need to explain Ricchan why we are in a pretty good mood today "

"Okay I will explain Onodera why oKay and you contact your Author already and ask her if she finished her Storyboard !"

"Hai !"

"Okay so Onodera "

"Yeah "

"Do you want to know why we are in a good mood today"

"Yeah I want to know it "

"Alright okay today our courier is coming back from her 6 months trip before you worked you don't pretty meet her before."

"Oh okay but why are you guys actually happy just because an delivery person is coming back ?"

"Why because she's actually working in jade department but she is our helping assistan too well she's exactly our department delivery girl but when her department is in hell week then she won't deliver to us and well she is really good courier for us and she had a really good memory so she informed us when our meeting will be and she gave us our papers,documents and other stuff right after she got it and she delivered it to us immediately."

"Ah but why is she our department delivery girl ?Why were the other couriers not good ?

"No like then since she went to her trip we just got seriously bad originazed couriers they delivered our documents after 2 or 3 hours or even after a day since they got it! But well she comes back today so then she will be our department delivery girl again and and why she is our department delivery girl is that she is actually the only one that delivers our stuff imediatly after she got it for us but when she's sick then a other good courrier will do that well she is a trustworthy person so we decided that she should be our own department delivery girl."

"Oh I got it now and yeah I had problems with one of the courieres too oh well when she is a really good courrier then it will be a pleasure to meet her and so when does she come ?"

"I guess she should be here in any second but just for visted "

"Oh okay I am getting some coffee before she comes"

_Can't wait to meet her !_

As Ritsu wanted to get coffee then he suddenly pumped into person who Ritsu bumped was a lady and when they bumped the lady fell down to the floor

"Oh I am sorry are you okay ?" Ritsu asked to the lady he just pumped into but then he thought.

_Wait she looks so familiar she looks like ...no but she is in Korea right now she should come back in Febuary ...Wait it's Febuary now then it should be her !_

"Oh yes I am fine !"At that moment ritsu held up a hand in front of her to help her up but the lady looked up and when she saw ritsu she said

"Riichan is that you ?"

**~To be continued~**

* * *

><p><strong>So guys that's it for the first chapter and you might know who that person is so well what do you think oh and sorry if it confused you a bit but still I just will let you now that the first 3 chapter will be somehow borring but the rest of the chapters will be interesting so review !<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**So guys here is Chapter 2 ! and thank you for reviewing :D ! Wha I have school now T^T **

* * *

><p>"Riichan is that you?"<p>

"Hinako?" As then Ritsu said her name she hugged Ritsu tightly

"Oh my Riichan it's been so long "

"Yeah it's been a while and look at you. You grown pretty much and since we met and since when did you come back?"

As Hinako wanted to answer back then Kisa then interrupted them

"Ahh Hina chan you are back!"Kisa san stood up from his chair and went to Hinako and hugged her

"Yes I am back" said Hinako and hugged back

"He you know Hinako?" Ritsu said confused?

"Ahm actually we all know Hinako" Mino san said "But I should actually ask you the question how do you know her.

_Ha? How do they all know Hinako?..._

"Is she your girlfriend Riichan" said Kisa san with an amused smile on his face

"Ahm no she is my-"

"I am Riichans cousin "

"What? Ha? Seriously? "Kisa sans jaw dropped when Hinako said that.

"Oh well since you mention it you two look somehow similar well Akita's hair is slightly darker than Onodera's hair and their eyes are both big but Akita's eye colour is light brown and Onodera's is green and their face structure are pretty the same sort of ".the one who was saying that was surprisingly Yoshiyuki Hatori since he said that everyone was staring at him well pretty with shock.

"So then you are cousins right?" This time Takano asked

Hinako and Ritsu said "Yep" and nodded their heads

"So how come you guys don't have the same surnames?"

"Oh well it's because my Mom is Riichans father's little sister well so my Moms surname is Onodera but since she got married she changed her surname to Akita but well obviously every woman who marries changes their surnames." said Hinako

"Okay that explains everything now"

"Oh and Ricchan what are you doing here in the Shoujo Manga department ?"

"Oh Ahm I am working here"

"What? Seriously? But since when and how ... and why?"

"Well it's a long story I will tell you that later okay"

"Ach ok but still you get confusing me Riichan!"

"And how?"

"How? That you are working in Shoujo Manga! I never expected that from you I thought you like literature and you said that you don't pretty get about these love things and that you don't pretty read Manga! Or did you didn't tell me that because it was too embarrassing for you naaaa? Or did you really change so much during the time when I was away?"

"No I didn't ach ok I am telling you that now but let's go outside okay?"

"Onodera"

_Oh yeah I forgot about Takano ach I bet he will say stop chitchatting and go to work!_

"Yes Takano san"

_Oh well here it comes_

"Make sure you finish quickly talking with your cousin and come back and finished your work okay"

At that moment Ritsu was pretty shocked that Takano talked and could talk to him like that in work without yelling at him!

"Oh okay thank you ahm oh and sorry for that with my cousin you know I …"

"It's okay but you if you don't come back quickly I will give you more work and then after your work we will continue with our Training program" said Takano then with his great smirk (by Training program he mean the 'Complete training manual for Shoujo manga editors' program)

_Arghh I knew it!Ach I should quickly finish talking with Hina and go back to work quickly before Takano san gives me more work to do_

"Hey Akita!"

"Yes?"

"It's nice to see you again so then will you our delivery girl again?

"Oh thank you Takano san it's nice to see you again too and yes I will be there for you guys again".

"Ahm Takano what so you mean by 'our delivery girl' again?"

"Let your cousin explain you this okay. Akita explain him when he still doesn't get it then I will do it okay!"

"Oh ahm okay ! So Riichan should we go now?"

"Okay and wait what are you doing here actually?"

"Oh I will tell you that when we get out ok so let's go?"

"Yes" Then Hinako dragged Ritsu out of the Emerald department so that they both could talk a bit for a while.

So then they both went outside the department and talked for a long while...

* * *

><p><strong>So guys chapter 3 will come up soon! So how do you think about it? Pls tell me how it was and please review! :D So see ya guys !<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**So guys here's the third chapter!:D So well don't worry the interesting part will start in the next chapter ! **

**Disclamer: Don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nakamura sensei owns it! But I own Akita Hinako!**

* * *

><p>So outside the emerald department<p>

"So Ricchan clear me up how did you became shoujo Manga editor?"

"Well actually I wanted to transfer to Literature but they then said that I am assigned in the Shoujo Manga department"

"Ohh okay…"

"So then what are you doing here and what did Takano san mean that you will be our delivery girl again?"

"I am working here even before I went to the 6 months trip"

"Ha? Oh yes I knew that you were working in a publishing company before you went but I didn't knew this company and wait are you working in the same department like me?"

"No I am just helping out like giving you documents and paper stuff and tell you when your meeting is so that's why Takano san that with delivery girl ."

"Oh okay I understand that's why but I know that you have a really good memory but I didn't knew it was you that was our delivery girl that will come today hahaha and so in which department are you working?"

"I am working in Jade Department and I am working with Aikawa Eri like well I help her with editing the novel what her author wrote."

"Aikawa san ? Isn't she Usami Akihiko's editor? "

"Yes she's is Usami Akihiko's editor well she is editing another novel that Usami Akihiko is writing about and I am helping her to edit it well she was pretty stressed and tired so then I was assigned to be her assistant and to help her with some of the work "

"Ahh okay ah so how is it in the literature department?"

"Oh pretty fine even though we have deadlines like you in the department and my author is glad that I am back now like the others in the department."

"Ohh okay I am glad that you are back now too"

"Ohh thank you and one question Riichan?"

"Since when did you worked here? Well I know that you left your Dad's company because you wanted to show the people there that you can do a bestseller book without using the help of your of your dad and that you are not using you dad for having such a great author. Well that's what you told me before I went but I didn't know that you will go to Marukawa!"

"Well didn't you know that I will work in Marukawa?"

"No you didn't tell me if you told me then I would be happy but now I am pretty happy that we work in the same Publishing Company" said Hinako with an enthusiastic smile.

"Yes me to but that means I will see you somehow every day like because you are delivering our things to us in Emerald."

"Yes I guess so"

"Oh and since when did you came back Hina?"

"Oh I came back last week"

"Really and who picked you up?"

"Yuuna nee chan"

"Oh it's been a while since I saw her"

"Ah I need to tell you something but keep it a secret okay!"

"Yes okay"

"Ahm.. Yuuna nee chan she is .."

"She is ?" Then Hinako leaned to Ritsu ear and whispered

"She is p-pregnant again!"

"WHA REALLY! Why didn't somebody tell me" screamed Ritsu out loud so that some people looked at them but then quickly turned around and mind their own business.

"Shhhh don't scream like that nobody knows that from our family now that's why I am telling you that now!"

"Oh okay and since when is she … p-preg..well you know what I mean"

"Just some weeks but she just realize that today and don't tell anybody yet okay not even my mom or your mom or somebody else ok!"

"Ahmm ok and wait a sec she didn't told your mom yet?"

"Ya she will tell it soon to her but my mom is right now in America well me and nee chan wanted that she should have a holiday with dad so me and nee chan paid the tickets for them but my mom didn't wanted to go because I was away for so long and just came back and she wanted to spend time with me but I told her that I am fine and said that she should go with dad to America and I told her that with the puppy eyes and neechan did the same then she said yes so we brought her to go and dad to. So well they won't be back after 2 or 3 weeks…"

"Oh okay but seriously you did the puppy eyes and Yuuna too?"

"Yes we needed to mom can't resist the puppy eyes and you to"

"Whaat ? I did't say that I s-say that I…."While ritsu was talking Hina showed him the puppy eyes

"Whoaa okay okay don't' show them anymore!"

"Hahaha see I told you! You can't resist them!"

"Ya well sortof but they are not that cute anymore when you did that when we were younger Ha!"

"Yeah I know but still you did them too but now you don't" Hinako said pouting

"Ya well it's embarrassing to do that now and where are both adults now"

"Ahmm ya that's true…. Well doesn't matter now oh so how is An chan? Are you still engaged or did you two broke it up?"

"Well an chan is fine but the engagement I guess we broked up even though last time she confessed it to me again but I turned her down again and I broke the engagement off but my mom doesn't think that actually ….."

"Ohh is okay you know I know you don't love An chan in this way but you love her as a sibling right? And I don't care about the engagement like the others in our family. I just want you to be happy that's all" said Hinako facing Ritsu with a warm smile on her face .

"Thank you so much Hina you are the best cousin I ever had "Ritsu said and hugged Hinako in a cousin hug way

"Your welcome Riichan. Oh and shouldn't you go back to work now I guess we talked so much I bet or else Takano san gets mad"

"Ohh yes oh thank you for reminding me even though I don't want to go "

"And why?"

"Why because I need to do that the 'Complete training manual for Shoujo manga editors' with Takano san after I finished my works so that's why"

"WHATT! Riichan do you know what you got yourself into! I heard that he is a hardass when it comes to that! and that threw this many people left the editing department because of him!"

"I know, I know Kisa san told me that already well at first I said that I didn't wanted to but then he said that I am a half assed loser and he knew he shouldn't bring it up with me in the first place and then I got really pissed and I said bring it on to him and so now I am doing this thing unfortunately!"

"Wow Riichan ahmm since when did you did that Training program with Takano san?"

"Since the last 2 weeks "

"Amazing ! The other people who did that just made it till 1 week!"

As Onodera heard that he got shocked and froze for a moment but then Hina chan patted him on the shoulder and said

"Wish you really good luck so I guess you should go now before Takano san gives you a lot of work!"

"Ah yes so see you soon!"said Ritsu and went quickly back to his department before Takano san gives him a lot of work

As he arrived as expected he got lot of work from Takano. After he finished his work he did then the 'Complete training manual for Shoujo manga editors' program with Takano san and it took a long long time.

**2 weeks later **

It was on a Saturday, Hinako was on her way to Onodera's apartment but she pretty didn't know which building it was so she got quite confused and tried to call Ritsu but when she called him nobody picked up the phone. So she got quite pissed up that Ritsu didn't picked up his phone .Why because well they made an appointment that they will cook curry together and that for once Onodera doesn't eat food from the convenience store again and she was carrying two heavy plastic bags on both sides of her hands where there was the ingredients for making curry that she brought from the super market .She thought she could ask somebody who lives here in one of these buildings and ask where the address of the building is where Onodera lives but then she suddenly heard a familiar voice

"Akita?"

"Ha?" Akita then quickly turned around and saw Takano. She and was really glad that she saw Takano san here

"Oh Takano san I am so glad to see you I thought I was seriously lost!"

"What are you doing here actually?"

"Oh well Ritsu invited me to his apartment today so that we both cook curry so that Riichan doesn't eat the food from the convenience store again. So I have the address but I don't know which building it's like there are so many buildings there but what are you doing here Takano san?"

"Well I went to buy something in the convenience store and I live here nearby and luckily for you I am living next to Onodera's Apartment "

"Really? Yay I am glad ahm… can you take me there please?"

"Yes sure"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"So let's go"

"Hai"

So they both went together (not pretty talking to each other) to the building where Onodera and Takano live. As they arrived at the building they went straight to the elevator .When the door then opened they both went in. As Takano san pressed the button from the elevator to the 12th floor Hinako then asked

"Oh Takano san may I ask you something?"

"Sure and what do you want to ask?"

"You were Ritsu's Saga sempai from High School right?"

"…."

. . . . . . .

**~To be continued ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so that's it I hope you guys like it. It was pretty the longest chapter I ever wrote but well that's good because I will go skiing with my school for one week well I am going tomorrow and right now packing my things so that means I will not update for a whole week! Sorry guys but I promise I will upload soon when I get back!(Well let's hope I don't break my arm while skiing)So I am a complete beginner by skiing but I looked up the basics in YouTube how to ski and so on but well I guess it will be fun.<strong>

**So see ya guys! And PLS review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys guess what I am back from ski camp! It was awesome even though skiing was fun but the snow boots I was wearing for skiing are just horrible it just hurt my shin really much well that's pretty normal and that I lost my Handy T.T and that I was sick for 2 days during it and that I had really high fever and needed to vomit 2 times at night and in the morning. My friends where seriously worried about me like one of my friends thought when I was vomiting in the morning that there was a big waterfall but it was me vomiting. At the last day I was seriously feeling good and wanted to go to the disco with the others like since it's the last day but the stupid doctor then told me I needed to stay in the hostel and I was freaking mad but still he just didn't want that my sickness gets worse so I could understand that well actually it was a virus and them like 10 people got them too like me so well then I wasn't the only one who got them at least. So I am writing this while I am still a little sick and coughing and hearing Super Junior Mr. Simple well so oh and thank you everybody for liking this story and alerting and reviewing this fanfic ! So here's chapter 4! Enjoy :D ~**

* * *

><p>"You are Ritsu's saga sempai from High School right?"<p>

"Yes but how did you …?

"Well Ritsu pretty told me everything about his and your relationship in high school"

"What from Ritsu? Since when did he told you this?"

"Well he told me that when we were still in High school like 2 years after your breakup one day he pretty got drunk and told me everything about you guys"

"Okay I understand wait a second isn't it pretty too early for his age to get drunk like just when he was 17!"

"Well yes but like we were just drinking a little bit sake like just trying it out and I drank it just really little while Riichan drank pretty much than little so well then in an second he went drunk and told me everything about you guys well I guess he doesn't remember anything what he told me that about you anymore since it was a long time …"

"I understand"

"Ahm but it's still unbelievable"

"What's unbelievable?"

"That you guys meet again after all these years"

"Yes well when we first met I didn't realize it was him but when Onodera said to Kisa that he liked books and that he read all the books from the library in High School I was first really shocked that it was him my sweet little Kohai but I didn't thought I would fall for him again but then one month past by since we both worked together and then I realized that I fall for him all over again" Takano said that while he smiling to himself

"Awwww but wait did Ritsu even realize you?"

"Ahm no he seriously forgot about me "

"But then how does he know now that you are thehis sempai from High School?"

"Yes he knows"

"And how"

"Should I tell you?"

"Yes Please!"

"Ach okay so listen"

"Hai"

"At one day I said that he was still the same from High School but he got confused and didn't knew what I was saying so then I said so you don't remember me and he said no but that I mentioned that already and that it was definitely the first time we met so then I kissed him and he pushed me away and said that isn't funny and that he is a man but then I said that he said that he loved me then he got really confused so then I said I was leaving like I needed to go to the printing agency and said that he should try to remember. Then later I remembered something as I wanted to leave and I said to him that my last name changed and that my last name was Saga then I left."

"What that's a-"

"Oi!Don't interrupt me while I am speaking I am still not finished or do you don't want to know it"

"Oh I am sorry I really want to know it"

"So let me continue"

"Then I left for the elevator then I pressed the bottom then I heard him running and screaming Saga and then to Takano so then I though oh he remembered now .He said that I should apologize what I did to him. I got confused and said what did I do and then he said because of that he became like this then I said you're the one who did something to me and that he roundhouse kicked me and disappeared the next day then he had definitely no idea what I mean by roundhouse kick but then he said when he asked me when we were back in High school how I felt about him he said that I was laughing but on that time I couldn't remember but I remembered now then I said to him that I was brat in high school and that it was just to hide my embarrassment then I said that he thought I was making fun of him and that's why he kicked me and run away so then the mystery was solved. So that's how he then know that I was his sempai from High School"

"Ohh I got it but one thing he seriously roundhouse kicked you?"

"Yes he did even though when he roundhouse kicked me it really hurt even though I never thought he could do that and now I was asking myself from whom he learned that but seriously if he didn't learned the roundhouse kick from this person then he wouldn't have round housed kicked me hard and just kicked me normally in the head then it wouldn't have hurt so much."

"Hahahah well yes I wonder too from who he learned the roundhouse kick from. Riichan taught me how to do it hahaha …" Hinako said even though her laugh was sounding pretty like she was panicking so Masamune knew that she was kind of lying

"Okay but from whom he learned that well that's doesn't pretty matter right now I will just asked him later"

"So are you guys together now since the misunderstanding is cleared?" Hinako said to quickly change the subject

"No unfortunately but I told him that I will make him to say that he loves me again and I said whoever I was out with I could never forget him"

"KYAAA OMG THAT'S SO ROMANTIC KYAAA " at that moment Hina chan went for a short time into fan girl mood but then later she realize that she was in fan girl mood in front of Takano san and then blushed deeply.

"Oh my sorry for that right now hihihihi…"

"Well it's okay but well since that misunderstanding with Onodera he really became stubborn and I never thought that someone who was my sweet little innocent kohai in high school turned into an jaded and rebellious person"

"Ahh yes that's true I realized that too that he changed a little but when he is with me he acts just normal even before he became jaded well since we both are cousins. Oh and since how long did you tried to bring Ritsu to fall in love with you again?"

"Oh well so for the 8 so nearly 9 months so 227 days"

"Wow and he still didn't admit it to you?"

"Yes still but I am and patient person so I am waiting but I know that he loves me and we did love to each other many times but he still doesn't admit it"

"WHAA Ritsu is so stubborn but you know that it's your fault that he is like this right now you know?"

"Yes I know he told me that many times"

"But don't worry I know that he will admit it to you soon just be patient with him okay"

"Yes thank you "

"Oh your welcome….."

"….."

"….So….."

"So?"

"So I guess you would have asked me where Riichan was if my surname was Onodera "

"Ahm actually no .."

"Ha? Why?"

"Well you know in High school he never introduced himself so I before he confessed to me I knew already Ritsu's name from the checkout cards from the books but he didn't wrote his real surname he wrote Oda than Onodera."

"WHATT? Wow that was so stupid from Riichan"

"Yes that was stupid from him I was searching for him everywhere under Oda Ritsu even though it should be Onodera Ritsu but I still couldn't find him because my parents got divorce when I was in High school so I needed to move with my Mother to her hometown so then I didn't had an chance to find him. So well that means if your surname was Onodera I still wouldn't asked you where Ritsu as because I thought for the past 10 years that his surname was Oda."

"Ohh okay got it"

Then they heard the 'DING' sound from the elevator door opening and arrived at the 12th floor. They then went out of the elevator door. Akita was heading to Ritsu's apartment door while Takano was heading to his apartment but then Akita asked

"Ohh and Takano san do you want to help me and Ritsu by cooking curry? I guess we will cook pretty much today so I guess you could help and eat dinner with us?"

"Ahmm okay I have nothing to do so well at least I can spend time with Ritsu"

"Hihihi ya oh and after we finished with cooking and eating it, if you then want to do something like have your privacy time with Ritsu like making l-l….argh you know what I mean then just tell me or give me a wink then I am going be gone in just a jiffy so then you both can have your privacy hihihi"

"Hahahaha okay I got it well okay but make sure to be quick okay"

"Okay even though I would like to hear it then it would be like live Drama CD…"

"Wait a second you are not an crazy fan girl of BL right?"

"No I am not I am just a fan of Junjou Romantica and that the only BL I ever saw and read but when I see other BL things it's just odd and disgusting but the person who did JR I seriously love this person I guess I heard she is a woman well I watch and read all the BL stuff she made they are the only ones I watch and read well I love her style how the way she draws them it's really cute …"

"Good at least you are not a crazy fan girl"

"Ya I got it so let's go to Riichan's apartment okay oh and don't worry I won't tell anybody about you and Riichan oh and don't tell to Riichan that I even know that okay"

"Okay"

As they both then where standing in front of Ritsu's apartment Akita rang on Onodera's door about 10 times but still Onodera still didn't answered

"I guess Ritsu isn't at home …."

"Oh don't worry he is 100% at home"

"Really are you sure?"

"Yes I know it just open the door"

"Ha? Why it's sure locked!"

"No it's not just do it"

"Okay…."Hinako then opened the door to Onodera's apartment as Takano told her. As Takano expected the door wasn't locked again while on the other side Hinako was quite shocked that Takano was right and on the other side she was mad at Ritsu being so careless for not locking his door.

So then they both went in and took their shoes and jackets off. Then they both went straight to the living room to see if there was Onodera.

Before they could enter the living room they stopped on the door with a shocking expression on their faces why because they saw something that they both never saw before.

* * *

><p><strong>So guys that's it! Sorry guys if this was a cliffy but I need at least 10 review from you them I will continue so Review! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey a guys here's chapter 5! Well it's been week since I uploaded so well here's a new chapter for you guys! Oh and there is a LEMON in this chapter so Enjoy :D!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Nakamura Shungiku owns it! **

* * *

><p>They both froze for a moment before they could say anything. Ritsu was wearing a hair pin where he clipped his bangs on and he was trying to tie his apron on but without luck but then he realize that there where people standing on the living room. Ritsu then quickly turned around to see Hinako and Takano san standing there.<p>

"Hinako and Takano san? Wait a second how did you both came in!" Ritsu was crossing his arms and was waiting for an answer from them but the only answer from Hinako was that she dropped the two Plastic bags, her jacket and her bag that she was carrying and fall down to the floor and laughed like crazy.

"Hahahahahaha Oh my Riichan you look hilarious with that apron Hahahahaha"

"No I am not !"

"Yes actually you do in that apron Onodera" Takano said and began to smirk and giggle

Why Takano and Hinako are laughing is because that Onodera is wearing a frilly pinkish apron with white hearts on them and it's an apron for girls to be exact.

"Shut up and how did guys even come in? and why are you even here Takano san!" said Ritsu annoyed

"Akita invited me here and you forgot to lock your door again and you know it's rude to talk to your boss like that"

"Hey and so we are not at work now! Hina chan why did you invited him?" said Ritsu to Hinako but with no luck because Hinako was still laughing crazy on the floor from Onodera's pink apron.

"Hinako!"

"Hahahahah I am so sorry Riichan but I can't stop laughing hahahaha"

"Arghh then well I will make to stop laughing "said Ritsu smiling devilish to Hina

"Hahahah ha? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean by this" As Ritsu said that he then bent down where Hinako was lying on the floor laughing and tickled her.

"Whaaaa hahahahah no Riichan stop it hahahaha"

"Ohh you are still ticklish ohh well *tickle tickle tickle*"

Takano was pretty amused by that scene that Ritsu was tickling his own cousin even though she was now seriously laughing to dead. He never saw the childish side of him before well he saw that at work about complaining things but that childish side never.

"Whaaa stop it hahahah"

"No I will stop when you stop laughing"

"What?*Ritsu continues to tickle Hina*Hahaha okay fine I will stop but stop tickling me first!

"Okay"

"Whaaa ha ha ha Oh my gosh can't breathe anymore because you tickled me so much "

"Sorry but your fault for not stopping to laugh"

"It's because you are wearing this apron"

"And so and how does your apron looks like"

"It looks like this" Hinako then as searching for her apron in her bag then when she found it she showed it to him. The apron was pretty normal it was light blue and it has some flowers on it.

"Well I thought it was much fancier than mines but this looks pretty normal…"

"Hahahaha but well and Riichan where the hell did you got that apron from?"

"Well I went to the shop like at night right after work to buy one and the seller said that this was the only two apron left they had and I asked him if I could see other apron and he said yes but the other one was much pinker and fancier than this and there was a text and it said I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND on it and I was like what kind of apron is that! So then I just take that one than the other stupid apron that had that text on"

"WHAHAHAHA OMG what kind of apron was that can't believe that this kind of apron really exist"

"Hmmmm you should have bought the other one Onodera"

"Shut up Takano! And in no way in hell I would bought that apron with that text on it!"

"Well I need to get my apron so will be right back"

"Okay and still Hina why did you even invite him to help cooking curry us?"

"Well I thought we would need help like you know last time when we were cooking muffins together I just left you one minute alone and when I come back the muffins where burning…."

"That was when we were 16!" At that moment Takano was starting to giggle a little but was hiding it.

"And so I am still afraid if the curry will explode while I leave you for one minute alone..."

"Achh well fine it is ok so Takano you can leave now and get your apron now"

"Fine will be right back" Takano said giving Ritsu a wink and leaved the apartment for just some minutes. Ritsu saw that and blushed. He then realizes Hinako was standing next to him and tried to hide his blush, but he forgot that he couldn't because his bangs where clipped up so he couldn't hide it under his bangs so he took it off and then after some minutes he told Akita to go to the kitchen and prepare the ingredients for the curry. Later he wanted to pin his hair back again with his hairpin but he couldn't do it. Akita noticed this and said

"Oh let me help you with the hairpin Riichan"

"Oh okay thank you"

"No problem, so first sit down" Hinako then took Ritsu's hand and brought him to sit down on the sofa so that Hinako can clip his bangs behind. After she was done she then helped Ritsu tying his apron then Takano came back and was seeing the scene how Akita was helping Ritsu by tying the apron. At that moment Ritsu saw Takano but with no expression on his face and thought

_Oh my I hope Takano isn't jealous of Hinako just because she is helping me by tying my apron. Wait a second! Why do I actually care if he is jealous we aren't a couple or anything and it's none of my business what he thinks …_

Then he thoughts where cut off as Hinako said she was finished and went to tied her own apron around her waist just easily without problems than Ritsu who had problems by tying his apron up at his back.

Takano then asked both of them since they had finished tying their aprons "So should we cook now?"

Hina and Ritsu said"Sure okay" and went to the kitchen and started cooking.

**~Cooking curry time~**

"Wait! Riichan don't put so much in"

"Ohh really ups sorry"

"Wha let's hope it doesn't taste so spicy"

"Well I like it spicy so let's put more in" said Takano san and reached for the masala

Ritsu and Hinako then both yelled "WHATT! ARE YOU CRAZY NO DON'T PUT MORE IN!"

"Too late" Takano said and putting more masala in the curry (masala is a type of Indian spice)

"NOOOOOOOO!" Hina and Ritsu both screamed

**~End with cooking curry~**

At the end Takano san served the curry to Hinako and Ritsu. Nobody from those two dared to eat it first. Even though if they don't them Takano san will choose that somebody will eat it first even though it's his fault that these two don't won't to eat first and why is because Takano san put too much masala in the curry so that's it got really spicy and they both thought that he did it on purpose to kill them with the spicyness of the curry. Well after some minutes passed Takano was eating the curry first without any expression on his face and he wasn't even sweating from eating it so then Hinako and Ritsu then both asked

"Is it spicy?"

Takano then answered "No"

So then Hinako was the first one who dared to eat it first from the both of them and when Ritsu saw that she ate then he ate it to after some seconds they were standing up from the tables and went to the kitchen sink for their life's to drink water because it's so hot.

"OMG IT'S SPICY!"

"Takano san are you crazy how could you say it's not spicy even though it's damn spicy!"

"Ohh really well I pretty like it. The curry has a nice taste"

_OMG he doesn't even say that it's spicy even though it is .As I thought he is really a person who came from hell. _

"Ahmm Riichan Takano san has right even though it's spicy it has an additive taste that you want to eat more oh and do you have milk in the fridge Riichan?"

"Ha? Really oh yes I have milk is just at the side of the fridge just use it and don't worry it's not over dated"

"Good and Thank you" said Hinako and got a cup and filled it with milk and brought it to the table

"Hinako why are you drinking milk?" Onodera asks

"Why because when you drink milk when you eat something spicy then it won't become so spicy anymore like it will cool you off of the spiciness"

"Oh really? I want to try it too!" So then Onodera stood up from the table and went to get some milk and then came back. Hinako was right when you ate something spicy then drink milk after that it really cools of the spiciness in your mouth. As Onodera enjoyed eating the home cooked curry he noticed that Takano was looking at him and blushed. When Ritsu looked at him he turned away. They both where stealing glances to each other while they were eating. Hinako first didn't even realize at all that they were glancing to each other she was just concentrating to eat her delicious curry. As she nearly finished with the curry she then realize that they were stealing glances to each other while they were and eating and that there was a really awkward silence between them so then she decided to break the silence.

"Oh and Riichan I heard your mom went to the hospital is she alright?"

"Oh yes she is alright she just had acute gastritis. The doctor said it was from the stress or from overeating"

"Oh my gosh but at least she is alright but I bet it wasn't from overeating I guess it was from the stress that she has and I bet you thought she had it from overeating right?"

"A-Ahmmm" Ritsu said and was kind of embarrassed

"Hihihihi I knew it but well I would thought it so too but I know your mom wouldn't overeat since she doesn't like any junk food that brings her from overeating well since she doesn't pretty like that stuff at all."

"Yes but your mom doesn't like junk food too right?"

"Yes right well she doesn't like to eat it while me, Yuuna and Dad likes to eat it"

"Who is Yuuna?" Takano asks

"Hina's older sister" Ritsu answered for Hinako

"Okay"

"Oh Riichan you Birthday is in 27th of March right?"

"Yes"

"Wow that means still 10 days left till your birthday "

"Yes but Onodera's Birthday is on Marimo day well that's pretty odd"

"Marimo Day? Ahm Marimo day in on the 29th on March not on 27th"

At that moment Takano was shocked (like in Junjou Romantica when Misaki said to Usami that Suzuki wasn't the most common surname and that it was Satou) that it wasn't on the 27th and excused himself that he needed to go to the bathroom for a moment. Ritsu and Hinako where giggling a little bit but Ritsu was really amused to see that from Takano.

After a while Takano got back and he saw already that Ritsu was washing the dishes and that Hinako was wiping the table. At that moment Takano just thought about what Hinako said about if he wanted his private time with Ritsu he just need to wink at her and she will be going. So he decided to wink at Hina so that she can go and then have his private time with _his_ Ritsu .Hinako saw Takano san and as she saw him Takano winked to Hinako as Ritsu was washing the dishes. Hina saw it and smiled to herself and to Takano and decided to go now.

As Hinako wanted to say to Onodera that she needs to go Ritsu was already finish with the dishes and said

"Oh Hinako and Takano san"

They both them answered"Yes"

"Well my cupboard won't open so I thought you guys could help me" said Onodera with a little blush on his cheeks while Takano found it cute and while Hinako found it funny and giggled a little.

"Well okay" both said and they three then went to Ritsu's bedroom and like always it was really messy.

"Riichan your bedroom looks like there was a war between clothes "

"Oh ahmm don't mind it just help me open this cupboard ok "

"Ok even though it's hard not to mind it"

"Well she's right with that"

"Shut up Takano and so can you try to open the cupboard?"

"Well I will try"

Takano then tried to open the cupboard but it was really locked and he just put a little force on it to open the cupboard since he wanted to save his energy for his activity later.

"Sorry can't open it "

"Ha? You didn't even use force to open it!"

So then Ritsu then tried to open the cupboard again but unfortunately he still couldn't open it.

"Why don't you roundhouse kick the cupboard Riichan?"

"Oh Yes I forgot that I could do that but what when I kick it, it would break?"

"Don't worry it won't break"

"Ok but I guess I need little bit help since I pretty forgot how to do the roundhouse kick" said Onodera and smiled at Akita

"Oh ok hihihi"

So they two were standing in front of the cupboard Takano watching them and then they both where facing each other and nodded their head that they should start and at the same moment they did the roundhouse kick at the same time and the cupboard door went open.

"Yay it's open" said Hinako happily

"Yes it's open now"

"Oh Onodera"

"Yes Takano san?"

"One question"

"And what for a question?"

"From whom did you learn the roundhouse kick?"

"Ha? From whom? Oh I learned it from Hinako"

At that moment Hinako slowly made her way to her bag and to the door

"Oh really? Is that true Akita?" said Takano but not really surprised

"Hahahaha*sweatdrops* ya well ahm need to go so bye Riichan bye Takano san!"

"Wait Hina it's already late now it's too dangerous to go out!"

"Oh don't worry I send a message to my friend that I will be sleeping by her over oh and she just lives really nearby well I just realize that now that she lives nearby so need to go bye see ya!"

"Wait Hina -" And now as Hinako said bye she was gone

Then well that means that it was then just only Takano and Onodera left.

"Well Takano san you can go now"

"Hmmm I don't wan't to go"

"And why not"

"Why? Because I have something to do in here"

"A-And what?"

"What I mean is this" As Takano said and warped his arm around Ritsu's waist and pulled him closer and pulled him to a kiss. Ritsu struggled and tried to pull away put the heat of Takano makes him weak and he just then melted into the kiss. Takano noticed it and smirked. He broke off the kiss and took Onodera to the bedroom and pinned him to the bed and pressed his lips to his again.

_**The Next Morning**_

In the morning Onodera was the first one to be awake in Takano san arms. It was really comfortable for him to be in his arms even though he wouldn't admit it. He felt really sticky under his lower parts of his body especially in his thighs and decided to take a shower. He slowly slipped out of Takano's arms and was searching for his clothes where it was on the floor near the bed. Finished with dressing up he stood up from the bed but was suddenly jerked back from Takano san.

'Where are you going" ask Takano

"Takano san you are awake?"

"Yes I am idiot so you still haven't answered my question, where are you going?"

"To the bathroom I want to take a shower"

"Okay and can you pass me my pants"

"Sure" said Onodera and passed Takano's pants to him. Takano then putted his pants on and said

"Oh I want to apologies what happened"

"And what?"

"Like since we last time made love I fall asleep in the Bathroom"

"Don't remind me of that please!"

"Hmmm well I want to pay back what happened so I thought I could repay you back that right now since you said you want to go to the bathroom and take a shower"

"Ha? Wait I think changed my mind right now!"

"Hmmm too late" Takano said and stood up and took Ritsu's hand and took him to the bathroom

"Wait no I don't want to"

"But I want to" Takano smirked and opened the bathroom door

"No wait "Takano then silenced him by pressing his lips on him and soon the door to the bathroom door closed and they had their fun well Takano had his fun.

_ARGHH I hate this damn bastard even though it was nice that he apologies for that he fall asleep on the bathroom while we had … ARGH no no this damn bastard for reminding me this! This is not love not love! _

~139 days till Ritsu falls completely in love~

* * *

><p><strong>So guys so can you figure it out what date it might be in this fanfic? Just guess and well the lemon I wrote I should tell you guys that it was my really really first time to write it! While writing the lemon I couldn't stop smiling so well so but well I just ask how the other people who write lemons react while writing it. So I guess for the next chapter it will take a while sorry well I have a lot do to in school and so like tests presentations and so on .So the next chapter will be about Ritsu's birthday! Just my thinking about it how it might go on in the manga with Ritsu's birthday so well see you guys soon! If you have any ideas what might happen in Ritsu's Birthday pls write it in the reviews! ~So review ~ :D Oh and Happy Valentine's Day! <strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys how are you all guys doing ? Sorry that I didn't upload I was really busy and had many test and presentations to do in school and I had three Presentation in one week this was really stressful and crazy. So I was practicing for the tests and the presentations for school and guys I decided that this will be the last chapter for this fanfic 'It's been a while' I decided to do a sequel to this one and the title will be 'Ritsu's Love countdown' well the next sequel will have the countdown when Ritsu will completely fall in love with Takano. Hope you will read the sequel but this chapter is about a small POV about Takano san about what he will buy for Ritsu for his birthday. Oh and Ritsu's birthday is going to be in the next sequel! The next sequel will take a while to come out so I hope you will be waiting :D!but I apologise if it just comes all of a sudden that i tell you that this is the last chapter really sorry!So I hope you enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Takano P.O.V<strong>

_Hmmm what should I get him?_

Thought Takano Masamune, the Editor in chief of Emerald, sitting at his desk at work. He was thinking about what he should get for Onodera's oncoming birthday. He planned to have a date with him on his birthday and about what they will do after the date, but the only thing he hasn't planned about is what he should buy for Ritsu for his Birthday. He could give himself as Ritsu's Birthday present though but this would be really to cliché. While he was thinking of what he should get for him he was looking the whole time at Onodera who's working and talking with Muto sensei on the phone about the Storyboards.

_He's really working hard … I should give him a day off on his Birthday and for me too so that be both can have our date. _

Thought Takano san and was smiling.

"Takano san?" asks Kisa

"What is it Kisa?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"Well is none of your business"

"Oh are you maybe thinking of someone special right now?" said Kisa san and smiled

"Maybe" said Takano san and looked at Onodera who listened to their conversation. As Takano looked at Onodera he quickly looked away blushing a bit.

"Uh I wonder who it is "

"Stop wondering around about that and get back to work or do you want me to give you more work than you have now!" said Takano yelling at Kisa

"EEEEK! HAI BOSS !" said Kisa san and went right back to work.

**On a free day of work**

On a free day of work Takano san was going in the mall shopping to find a present for Onodera's oncoming Birthday in a week.

_Well what should I buy for Ritsu?_

He was looking round every store but none of the stores had a perfect gift to give Ritsu for his Birthday present.

_What should I buy for him? I shouldn't buy something that is too lovey dovey or romantic for now. _

_If I just know more about Onodera then I would know what he likes … _

_Wait I remember that he said that he saw something in a shop and that he wants to have it._

FLASHBACK

"Rittie?" asked Kisa san

'What is it?"

"Why are you so down?"

"Oh well I saw a nice thing in a shop that I really want to have but it's really expensive "

"And what?"

"Can't tell you "

"Oh but at least tell me the brand of it!"

"Fine is a thing from CK"

"From CK? What brand is that again?"

"Well you need to figure that out Hahaha"

"Oh come on!"

END OF FLASHBACK

_Well now I just need to find that CK brand thing that he really wants and buy it._

He spend nearly a half an hour in the mall and looking around the shops if there was this CK brand around. He passed a shop which he saw a sign which stood that you can carve in things for free when you buy one of the products from this shop.

_Finally I found it! _Takano was thinking about that thing he saw on the display window from the shop.

_This would be the perfect gift for Ritsu!_

So he went in the store and said to the sales person.

"Hello I want to buy this and also want to inscribe it"

"Sure and what do you want to inscribe Sir?" The seller told him and handed him a piece of paper and a pen so that Takano can write what he wants to inscribe. While he was writing what he wanted to inscribe he thought about Onodera.

"Finished "

"Fine so the craving will just take one day so you can pick it up tomorrow"

"Thank you "

"Oh and is it a Present for your Friend?"

"Yes"

"Hope he or she will like it"

"Yes I think so too" said Masamune and left the store. When he got out of the store he was smiling. Now he got a gift for his Ritsu.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for the last chapter hope you guys liked it :) so hope you will read the sequel ! Guess what gift it is Takano is giving Ritsu. So Review !<strong>


	8. Notes

**Hey guys I am going to tell you that the sequel is going to come out in 2 or 3 days so stay tuned! The sequel is called Ritsu's Love Countdown. Well so I am thanking to all the people who were reading this fan fiction liking it, alert it and reviewed it. I really appreciate it! Even though I thought I could have gotten more reviews but well I hope I will get more reviews in the sequel and I promise you guys that I will give it my best in the sequel ! I hope that I will do better than this one! But one question did you guys liked this fanfic actually? Please answer this! So I hope you will read the sequel! ^^ **


End file.
